It's Time to Step Back
by DefectedDegenerate
Summary: *Takes place after Heateeissilent Step Up* When the boys are ready to commit Heather and Kate are in for the time of their lives. Not only do they have weddings to plan but they have to deal with not having their families with them. Kid Darkness/OC and Julien/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing besides Heather and I have Kate's permission to use her. This is just a small four chapter about the girl's relationships with the guy's. Hope you enjoy.

**Kate and Daniel (Kid Darkness)**

Today was a very special day for me, not only was it my 1 year anniversary with Daniel but it was also a celebration of the longest relationship I have ever been in. I was told to dress up really nice so I had on my flowy blue dress with my favorite pair of heels and my blue clutch and necklace. I heard the door open and I turned around to see Daniel standing there in an orange polo and slacks with his favorite high tops. He stared at me for a second and then took a few strides and engulfed me in a hug. I inhaled and my nose was filled with the scent of his most expensive cologne; he only wore this cologne on very special occasions. I looked up to him and smiled.

"You're wearing your best cologne, why? It's so expensive, you said you didn't want to waste it." I asked. He kissed me sweetly and smiled.

"If it's for you, it's not being wasted. You are the most special thing in my world." he whispered. He kissed me again and we stood there like that until his watched beeped. He broke away and looked at it. "It's 8, we had better go." he said. He took my hand and led me downstairs to his car. We got in and he turned to me with a blindfold in hand.

"No way, I am not wearing that!" I said. He sighed at me and smashed his lips against mine. When he let go my head was spinning and I was smiling brightly; I saw him smirk at me and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine, put the damn blindfold on me." I huffed. He just laughed and tied it around my head. He started the car and I felt us move forward. I let my head lull back until I felt the car jolt to a stop. I sat upright and I heard Daniel get out of the car. He came around and opened my door and helped me out. We walked for about 5 minutes before we stopped.

I felt the wind whip around me and I knew that we were outside somewhere. His hands were undoing the blindfold and when it fell off and my eyes opened I gasped. Around me was the place he and I had our first date. Japanese style lanterns were hanging everywhere and soft music was playing, this time though no one was there dancing around... we were alone.

"May I have this dance milady?" he asked while bowing. I laughed and he took my hand and we spun onto the dance floor. I never knew that he could be this romantic, and the night wasn't even over yet. He pulled me right up against him and his arms were wrapped around my waist. "Kate?" he asked quietly. I looked up at him raising my eyebrows. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course Daniel, I've always loved you." I answered honestly. He smiled and put his forehead against mine.

"Do you want to know where I see myself in 2 years?" he asked quietly. I nodded and he smiled. "Waking up next to you, seeing a ring on your finger, and knowing that you are the only woman I will EVER wake up next to for the rest of my life." he said before kissing me again. He pulled away and knelt down. I felt my pulse quicken as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Katelyn, will you be my wife?" he asked as he opened the box and revealed a beautiful silver ring lined with blue and white diamonds.

I knew the tears were there before I felt them and my hand was against my mouth as I sobbed. I nodded yes and he stood up and placed the ring on my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked my up and kissed me. He set me down and I looked up into his eyes; I saw his eyes full of tears and his lips were quivering like he was holding back a sob. I hugged him close and he let his emotions go.

"Daniel, I love you more than anything. I can't imagine my life without you, waking up to see your smiling face is the only thing that I ever want." I whispered. We kissed on the same dance floor we started out on. The whole world was spinning around us but we felt as if we were completely alone, we were the only two people on the Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing besides Heather and I have Kate's permission to use her. This is just a small four chapter about the girl's relationships with the guy's. Hope you enjoy._

**Heather's POV**

I was searching my room frantically for my other high heel. My pink dress hung just off of my shoulders and my necklace dangled just below my collarbone. I found my other heel under my bed and I slipped it on and grabbed my clutch from the side table. I ran out of my door and right into Julien's chest. He caught me and chuckled.

"Babe, slow down! We aren't in a rush. Well I'm not." He said happily. I laughed and buried my face into his blue plaid clad chest giving him a hug.

"Sweetie you wore my favorite cologne! Ugh, your Armani makes you smell so sexy." I purred looking up at him seductively. He smiled and kissed me passionately.

"Save it for later babe, we have somewhere to be." He said kissing me again. I frowned and he grabbed my hand and dragged me down to his car. He opened the door for me and I climbed inside and he walked around and got in on the other side. He started the car and we sped off. His hand found its way to my leg and he was rubbing circles with his thumb while tapping along to Adele's Make You Feel My Love. I started singing along and soon all you could hear was my voice drifting through the car and Julien was smiling. "I love when you do that." He said after I was done. I smiled at him and blushed.

"I'm not that great, really. That song just reminds me of how I feel about you. I love you Julien." I said. I felt the car stop and he leaned over and captured my lips with his. We stayed like that until he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Heather. Even more than I did when I said it the first time." He whispered. I got a sudden flashback of the first time he said that he loved me.

_*****__** "Heather, get out of the car! Please, talk to me! I can change; no I WILL change! Don't leave like this! Don't leave me Heather, please!" he screamed. I told the taxi driver to go and he started pulling out slowly but before we pulled into traffic I heard Julien scream one last time. "Heather please; I love you!" Kate gasped silently and I hung my head, a tear falling onto my palm. ***_

I looked over to see that Julien had a sad look on his face and I knew that he had remembered that night too. I hugged him and buried my head into his shirt.

"I will never leave you again, I am so sorry." I whispered. He pulled me close and then got out of the car rushing over to my side and opening the door offering me his hand. I grabbed it and stood up, shivering when the brisk night air slammed into my body. He wrapped his arms around me and guided me into a dark building. Once inside we stopped at a large metal door. I looked up at him quizzically and he just smiled at me. He opened the door and I saw a large stage surrounded by stands and a metal fence… it was where the Pirates won the World Jam last year. I looked up at him, now utterly confused.

"Why the hell would you bring me here? It didn't even have a significant part in our relationship. Seriously Julien, you need to get better at these date things…" I said trailing off and walking up onto the stage. I heard him laugh and he joined me.

"Oh but this place DID have a part in our relationship. I'm surprised you don't remember. That night, at the World Jam, I lost my crew, my reward, and my pride. But even after all of that I gained the one thing in this world that I wanted the most… you. I walked out into that parking lot thinking that I was a failure to you, and I wasn't upset because of the competition I was upset because I thought you hated me." I smiled at him and he pointed to the right side of the stage. "Right over there is where I called you my fiancé, and your eyes went incredibly wide. I just hope that this time they don't go wide in fear or shock." He said. I spun around to ask him what he meant by that but when I stopped and looked down he was on one knee and he had a small box in his hand.

"Julien?" I questioned. He smiled and I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"You are the one prize that I thought I wanted. I was wrong," he started. I placed my hands on my hips and he smiled. "I didn't want you, I needed you. You are the one thing in my life that makes sense. You don't judge me for my previous wrongs. This past year with you has given me something to live for. Every day is a new adventure! Some days when I wake up and you're gone I'll slip into the main dance studio and see you just letting loose. Sometimes I'll stop and watch and wonder how you do it. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life being your dance partner and learning from you, I want you to trust me enough to take a jump… I want you to be proud of me. I would do anything for you." He said. I had let the tears leak down my face by then and I was smiling like an idiot.

"Julien, I am proud of you and for as long as I've known you not once have I even considered having another dance partner. You are my life Julien, and I would jump for you… I'd do anything for you." I whispered. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Heather, will you marry me?" he asked. I started sobbing from the happiness that was coursing through me and I nodded 'yes'. He beamed back at me and placed the beautiful pearl ring on my finger. Before he could stand up I pounced on him and sent him flying backwards. My mouth found his and we kissed as if it was the end of the world. I knew where the rest of the evening would end up and I wasn't stopping it this time. I was getting married to the man of my dreams and I could never have imagined how happy it made me just to know that I would be spending the rest of my life with him.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Heather and I have Kate's permission to use her.

Kate's POV- Wedding Day

I looked at the radiant reflection in front of me; a white dress billowing down from just above my knees, hugging my torso and showing off my curves. A jeweled tiara sat on top of my loosely curled hair which was pulled back showing my jeweled earrings. My diamond engagement ring glistened on my finger and I smiled at it. I heard sniffling behind me and I turned, almost tripping in my new silver heels, to find Heather with a tissue pressed against her face. I laughed and she just flipped me off and turned away.

"I had something in my eye. You look beautiful." She said. I walked over and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and began weeping again.

"I'm so glad that you're here. I love you Ladybug." I said getting teary eyed. She sobbed and then mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand. "What the hell did you say?" I asked her. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"I love you too Starshine. I have a surprise for you. Think of it as my gift to you." She said cleaning up her makeup. Before I could ask what she meant there was a knock at the door. When it opened I saw my father standing there in a suit. I ran up and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked him. He gave Heather a pointed look and she just smiled at me. Julien walked in a short time later and smiled at us.

"It's time girls. Heather, you have to leave her now." He said. She smiled and skipped up next to him in the short light blue dress I picked out for her. They laced their arms together and walked out first, followed by Natalie and Luke, then Camille and Moose, then Kido and the Santiago twins. Finally my father held his arm out for me and we walked out and down the aisle. I saw my mother stand up and smile at me with tears in her eyes and I smiled back. I looked to see everyone I loved standing up and smiling at me, but one person caught my eye. Daniel was standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me with the biggest smile I had ever seen. When I came to stand in front of him he shook my father's hand and laced his fingers with mine. We turned and walked toward the minister.

It was a traditional wedding, nothing entirely special. Well besides the fact that Heather laughed at one part because she thought the minister said 'waffley breaded wife'… The reception was beautiful and Julien had some amazing things to say about Daniel. Only I was terrified of what Heather had to say about me. She had kept her speech secret from everyone, including Julien. When I asked her why she hadn't told him all she said was 'He's too weak, I can't trust him with top secret information. He would break under torture.' And then she walked off. She stood up and I noticed she had kicked her heels off and was now pacing in front of the long table. Great.

"Well, Julien, that was a beautiful speech. I guess it's my turn. Where do I start? I've known Kate forever, mentally. In reality I've known her since our freshman year of high school. She had been my best friend and the one person I can rely on for almost anything. I've learned much about Kate, enough to know why she viciously denied having pasta on her special day… if I have enough time I might tell you the entire story. She's an amazing person; really she is, unless she's drunk… which is why she is not drinking champagne," she paused and let everyone laugh. She smiled up at me and I just slammed my head on the table. She laughed and continued. "Kate and Daniel have been perfect for each other since they first laid eyes on each other… I guess Daniel's lucky he's part Asian, because Kate has always wanted to marry an Asian. You two should have beautiful children. Listen Daniel, she may be okay with children but don't get her a cat! No matter how much she begs! She will throw anything that she can get her hands on at that thing whenever it meows. I hope you two live a very happy life together, and Daniel good thing you make enough money to support my drinking habits because I'm pretty sure I've had more champagne than anyone in this building. And if you hurt her I will sneak into your house in the middle of the night and… tear… your bloody legs off. I love you guys!" she ended happily.

Everyone laughed and applauded. I groaned and looked over to see about 8 empty champagne glasses in front of Heather's plate. I laughed and I saw Julien get up and start walking over to where she sat. As he passed he leaned down and whispered to me.

"Don't worry, consider her cut off." He said. I laughed and hugged him. Daniel was still laughing about her speech as she walked up to her seat. Julien grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. I saw her pout but nod. He whispered something else in her ear and she smiled and winked at him and he returned to his seat. She leaned over her plate and made a very obnoxious sound toward me.

"Kate… KATE…. KatieKat!" she was trying to whisper. I leaned over my plate and looked at her.

"What!?" I whispered back. She smiled and made a heart with her hands.

"I love you best friend." She said. I smiled and shook my head.

"You're drunk, but I love you too." I replied. She smiled and then ran onto the dance floor and started dancing like crazy. I felt someone grab my hand and lean in close.

"You told her she couldn't come with us on our honeymoon right? Because we won't be leaving our hotel room and I can just see her setting the place on fire." He said. I blushed slightly at his remark about the hotel room thing but I turned and kissed him passionately.

"We'll leave tonight." I whispered. He smiled and I leaned my head on his shoulder watching the crazy ensue.


	4. Chapter 4

I only own Heather and I have Kate's permission to use her.

**Heather and Julien- Wedding Day**

I smoothed out the top of my dress. I felt the cold studs against my fingers and smiled. I fixed my earrings into my gauges and let them dangle there. I turned around accidently scraping the side of my ankle against the spikes on my heels. I winced but the smile never left my face. I looked down to see the tight part of my dress run down and become puffy. I smiled even bigger. Kate was in the corner sitting in the armchair with tears on her face.

"Are you actually crying!?" I said. She nodded and sniffed a little bit. I laughed at her and she just stood up and straightened out the red dress I had picked out for her. Daniel walked in and kissed her briefly whispering something. She nodded and he walked out. She started to cry a little bit more.

"I had a surprise for you but it was kind of ruined." She said. I nodded in understanding.

"My family didn't show up. You weren't able to transport them here." I said. She nodded and I hugged her. "It's okay, I'll walk down the aisle by myself." I said. Obviously I was too loud because Daniel busted in.

"Like hell you are. I'll do it. One of the twins can walk Kate down the aisle. Sorry honey." He said. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"That's a fantastic idea sweetheart. It's time!" she cheered. I felt all my happy feelings being replaced with nervous ones. I let Daniel lead me out after the others. I stared at me feet until the doors opened and I looked up. Julien was at the end of the aisle smiling at me and I felt safe. I smiled back and the wedding continued on. Unlike Kate and Daniel we chose to write our own vows so he went first.

"From the first day I saw you, I knew that you were going to be a handful. From your fiery spirit, to your love for your family, to your motherly instincts toward children you are by far the most energetic and outgoing person that I've come to know. Most people would disagree but they haven't busted you out of your shell like I have. I'm glad I did because spending my life without you would be bland and worthless. I love you." He said. I felt myself crying behind my veil and I know he knew I was crying. That cocky bastard planned it. I flipped my veil behind my head and took his hand.

"When I first saw you, I thought you had the most beautiful six-pack I had ever seen. You were just drop dead gorgeous, even though you were a jerk. You cared a lot about your crew and your family and I respected that. I still do. I've spent the last year and a half getting to know you and falling even more in love with you than I already am. I haven't had a stable or caring family in a while… but you are my family now. As long as you are beside me I won't need anyone else. I love you Julien." I said crying harder than I already was. He smiled and we exchanged rings and all the usual stuff. The reception was my favorite part.

At my reception I made sure there was plenty of alcohol. I didn't drink this time but I made Kate get drunk. As soon as she was trashed we ran onto the dance floor and started dancing like we did when we were in high school… which is definitely NOT appropriate. I know that Julien and Daniel wanted to stop us but they were too busy gawking at us to actually do anything. After a few hours the alcohol started to wear off and I could tell she needed to go and rest. Daniel came up and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled at me deviously.

"Why weren't you drinking Heather?" he asked. I felt arms snake around my waist and Julien leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I may have told him… sorry babe I'm just excited." He said. I smiled and laughed.

"You already know Daniel so I don't want to hear it. Don't tell Kate though… I want her to be awake and sober when I tell her she's going to be a Godmother." I said smiling happily at the sleeping form of my best friend.

**And it's over! I loved writing these! I might write a honeymoon story for them but if I do lemon will probably ensue and I'm not sure how I feel about that yet lol. I hope you all enjoyed this! :D**


End file.
